


Carpool

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Eating Disorders, First Time Topping, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutual Pining, Submissive Armitage Hux, Underage Masturbation, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Army Hux and Ben Solo carpool every day to high school. They hate each other, they never talk, until something shifts and Ben starts to see Army as a potential love interest. Army is insecure but extremely intimate.TRIGGER WARNING: Implied self-harm (cutting) and anorexia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you're triggered by self-harm themes or eating disorders, DO NOT read this fic.

It was the same every morning. Five days a week school went from 7:20 to 2:15. After seven periods, lunch of course obscenely early at 10:30, there were two after school periods for sports, and study hall or detention. And every morning at exactly 7 a shiny, brand new red pickup truck that was unnecessarily lifted headed down a suburban road indistinguishable from all the other roads that lined the sprawling housing development.

Every morning Armitage Army woke before his alarm. A few minutes before 6:30 he rolled over. A warm white sheet lay draped over his milky skin, his eyelids nearly translucent. At the bottom of the bed was an accent blanket made of sheer silver fabric; the whole room was soft. He looked at the numbers on the digital clock and stared. He let his eyes close and reached up to turn off the alarm. Then he groaned, arched his back and raised a hand over his head. It rested on the pillow above him, the backs of his fingers warm against the cold steel of the bedframe.

Grey morning light lit his room through the only window in the room that was covered by a white sheer curtain. The window had a bit of a sill under it but Army left that area free of clutter. The window was shut.

He sighed, rolled over, and finally sat up, bracing himself with one arm. Then he pulled on his robe that hung on the back of the door and went out into the hallway to use the bathroom. He showered and shaved the bit of peach fuzz he had on his upper lip, just to be able to say it. Then he dressed in plain blue jeans, black and white converse and a blue long sleeve shirt. He wore a grey hoodie over it, and brushed back his red hair. He spread some balm through it with his fingers, trying not to look too straight-laced without looking trashy. Then he washed his hands, grabbed his backpack and skipped the last two steps on the stairs.

“You gonna eat breakfast?” Came Brendol’s voice from the kitchen. He was sitting there, already dressed in his military uniform, sipping a cup coffee and reading the morning paper.

“Not today dad, we stop for donuts on Monday, remember?” It was a lie; he avoided breakfast at all costs. And lunch too. And dinner most nights.

“Oh that’s right. Well, have a good day at school.”

“Will do,” he put his keys and wallet in the smaller zipper pocket of his bag before he shouldered it. Then he walked down the street to where that red pickup was parked in a driveway.

* * *

Three houses away, an alarm blared on full volume. It beeped several times before a sleepy hand slammed down on the buzzer, silencing the noise. A dark tuft of hair could be seen poking up from the top of a heavy, tan comforter. The hand disappeared back in to the warmth of the blankets, and stayed there until the alarm blared again.

Finally Ben Solo turned off the alarm and sat up. He looked hazily around his darkened bedroom, thick blackout curtains keeping out the morning haze. He groaned and slipped out of the bed, down the hallway in nothing but his boxers.

After a quick shower, he shouted down the hall. “Mom? Dad?” He said it nonchalantly, not expecting an answer. When silence followed his call he shrugged on his Letterman jacket, the red and black stripes of the collar standing out stark against his white shirt. He went into the kitchen to toast up some bread and made a mental note to pick up a new loaf on his way home.

Han and Leia were both gone on business trips; they weren’t fooling anybody though. Ben knew they were this close to a divorce, he doubted if he’d ever see Han again except maybe at graduation. He buttered up the toast and gobbled it down. Two minutes after seven he went out to the driveway to find Army standing next to the passenger side door. He stood unassumingly with his hands in his pants pockets, and didn’t even look up when he heard the loud blip from the car as Ben unlocked it.

They both got in, Ben started up the car, and neither of them said anything the entire ride to school. The only reason they carpooled was because they’d been childhood friends; how could you not when they were the only two kids on the street? They still carpooled to school together because it was convenient, but they’d fallen out of friendship long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was on the lacrosse team and practice took both extra periods at the end of the day. Now Ben was washed up and sitting on the stone benches by the pick-up and drop off area of the parking lot. He waited with Gwen Phasma, the only cheerleader who didn’t hang out with the football team. There was also Doyle Mitaka who was a junior midfielder; Ben had recruited him to be on the team freshman year.

They waited for Doyle’s mom to pick him up, since he was a year younger than Ben and Gwen so he didn’t have a license. Doyle chewed some gum, which wasn’t allowed at school but it was after hours and they were right next to the parking lot. Gwen was busy rolling up her thigh-high stockings as a chill set in when the sun dipping below the mountains just off to the west.

They were a strange mix of companions, but friends nonetheless. Gwen was chatting away as usual, usurping the conversation. “Hey Ben, don’t you carpool with that Army guy?”

“Yeah,” Ben shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. He and Army didn’t share a single friend, or common interest.

“Yeah don’t you guys live on the same street or something?” Doyle asked.

“Yeah, a few houses away.”

“You heard that he and Steve Romano were caught kissing at homecoming right?”

“What?!” Ben said, his eyes wide as he stared at Gwen.

“Yeah, I heard they got caught under the bleachers by Mr. Farness.”

“Really?”

“Who cares?” Doyle questioned and Ben tensed. “I mean let them do whatever, why do you care?”

“I’m just saying, you know if you carpool with him every day, he might, like, you know.”

“We don’t even talk,” Ben huffed and looked away. He tried to stay steely calm but inside, his mind was reeling. Army kissed a boy, or had been kissed by a boy. And it hadn’t been Ben. Ben felt a slight pang of jealousy, a slight protectiveness over Army that he’d never felt before. The thought of someone else touching those delicate hands that always rested so unassumingly in his lap on the drive to school... Ben frowned.

“Well, whatever. I just thought I’d do you the courtesy-“

“Oh, I think that’s my mom. See you guys,” Doyle cut her off, obviously incensed with the whole conversation. Shortly thereafter Gwen and Ben hugged and each parted ways to the opposite sides of the parking lot where their cars were parked.


	3. Chapter 3

Army went out with his friends after school. They’d met through their homeroom and had even been on the yearbook their freshman year. Now they piled in to one car and blared bad pop music as they went to the closest coffee shop. They finished a rousing game of gin rummy on their phones that they’d all contributed to throughout the day; in hallways on break between classes, or during lunch and study hall.

Army got an Americano; hot espresso and water was just what his weak bones needed. He broke down and bought a muffin, but split it with Steve Romano, who’d lately started talking to Army again.

He got a ride home and skipped the dinner that Brendol left for him on the stove. He got upstairs just after 8 and tossed down his backpack next to the desk in his room. Then he clicked on the desk lamp, opened his laptop, and began his homework.

* * *

It was just after midnight when Army rubbed his left eye. He rubbed it sleepily and yawned, clicking ctrl + s and hit print. A small printer worked away as it printed black ink on paper and Army stood up. He sighed, clicked off the desk lamp and went to sit on his bed.

He’d tried to make the bed more like a couch, the bedframe positioned in the middle of one of the wall under the window. He made his bed every morning, lining it with pillows to make it more couch-like, but he’d started to doubt his interior decorating decision. Just another failure, he reminded himself.

He stacked the pillows neatly and shoved them under his bed. The printer finished its job and the computer fell asleep as Army got up. A small spattering of white bulbs linked together were draped around the bookshelf on the far wall. The bookshelf only had one shelf of books; the rest was photo frames and little trinkets he’d acquired over his seventeen years. A photo of him as a child, a smiling red haired woman next to him was tucked away in the back.

Army went to his closet and pulled out a small wooden box from the very top corner. He sighed as he sat back on his bed, then kicked off his shoes and began to get undressed. He knew Brendol would be asleep by now, nobody would disturb him.

He had cuts and scars on his right upper thigh, an artist’s work sliced in pain. But that wasn’t what he was after tonight. In the box was a small cache of toys; two cock rings of different sizes, a plug, a small vibrator and a dildo his friends had gifted him as a joke. He opened the can of lube and began to picture Ben’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday was cloudy. The overcast skies threatened a slight drizzle, so Army wore a grey wool coat his aunt had given him two Christmas’ before. Ben wore his typical letterman, black high tops double knotted and he wasn’t surprised to see Army waiting by the car when he stepped out of the house. Now things were different, things had changed.

They got into the car, Ben started it up and began to reverse them out of the driveway. They drove a few minutes from their street and Ben couldn’t stop looking at Army. Well he wasn’t exactly staring, but he kept glancing over. He watched Army yawn once and cover his mouth with his hand, mouth wide open as he inhaled.

Ben watched his jaw muscles tense and loosen, watched him rest his hand on his leg, his other hand on the door armrest. He was looking out the side window and Ben kept glancing over. Finally Army glanced at Ben, the sudden turn of his head drawing his attention and Ben looked away quickly. Army stared at him for a moment, sneered silently, the looked away.

He saw Ben look back at him out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at him. “What?” Army asked.

“Hey did you do Mr. Farness’ essay?”

“Of course,” he said snidely.

“How long did you spend on the Boston tea party?”

“I don’t know,” again his tone was dismissive. The car fell silent for a few seconds before Army spoke up again, realizing he’d been mean. “I only used it in my intro, maybe a sentence or two with that quote from the PowerPoint.”

“Oh right, I barely got to the five sources he wanted us to cite.”

Army nodded but said nothing, continuing to glare out the window. Ben didn’t know why he was acting so cold towards him; they didn’t exactly hate each other. They just never talked and had nothing in common.

“You have him third period, right?” Ben asked.

“Yeah.”

“I have him right after lunch. Every time he lectures it puts me right to sleep.”

“He does have a pretty droll tone.”

Ben raised an eyebrow at the sophisticated vocabulary. They pulled in to the school parking lot and Ben cut the ignition. Army was up and out of the car almost immediately. Ben followed after him.

“Hey.”

Army turned, confusion crossing his face. Ben reached out to brush a hand against his arm to draw his attention. It was a soft touch, warm and gentle. “You know, if you uh, if you need a ride home-“

“I can get my own ride home,” Army snapped.

“Okay, sorry,” Ben backed off and Army turned, huffing as he stormed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday and Thursday passed without incident. Friday did too; Army got home just after dinner, as per usual. He dumped the contents of the plate in the trash can, put the dishes in the sink and went upstairs. He sighed and fell onto his bed. He rolled over, shoes still on and pulled a pillow up to his face. He sighed in to it; the teacher’s words still rang out in his ears.

He’d answered a question wrong, to a few snickers of his fellow students, and the teacher’s response had been brutal. At least to him. “You could view it that way, but that’s not taking in to account the catalyst Barnaby brought to the family...” he couldn’t remember the rest of what she’d said in class. He was humiliated. His fingers itched for the razor in the bottom of his toy box. Now was not the time; he decided to channel his embarrassment and spend a night touching himself.

He sat back up and then made himself some scalding hot tea. He played around on his computer for a bit, and won a game of Words with Friends. Just before midnight he put his computer to sleep, pulled out his toy box, and began to play.

He started slow. He undressed, his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. Then sat back into a pile of his comfy pillows and looked down as he touched himself. Army watched his cock head, so pink and small at the moment. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and reached for the lube.

By the time he had the dildo all the way in, he was quietly groaning, gnawing on his lip to try to keep the noise down. He heaved breath, one hand on his chest, the other wrapped around his painfully aching cock. He arched his back and moved against the toy, pressing the end of it into the bed and let out a sharp, “oh!” as it pushed up all the way in.

A quiet tapping from the window drew his attention. His left eye half opened, his hand slowing as he heard the tapping. His face was relaxed, lax under the pleasure but slowly his lips closed. He stared at the window, and heard the tapping again. He groaned and rolled over.

Slowly, Army slid the toy out and he let out a long groan as the last bit of the tip popped out. He reached over the edge of the bed and pulled on the green shirt he’d been wearing earlier. His hand still slicked with lube, he wiped it on the bed once on each side, then ran his hand through his hair to tidy up what he was sure was a mess. Then he pushed back the blinds roughly and lifted up the window pane. He looked out at the yard.

It was dark, but he could see someone standing with a flashlight in the grass. He heard a familiar voice call his name, “Army!” It was Ben. “Hey Army, I saw your light on so I figured you were awake.”

“What do you want?” he snapped.

Ben stepped closer and whispered up to the second window, trying not to talk too loudly. “I’m going to a party, you want to come?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah. Come on, put your pants on and come party.”

Army knew Ben couldn’t see him naked from the waist down, but he also knew it was a common misconception that all men walked around without pants once they were in their man cave. Army always wore pants, even to sleep. Except for now. He sighed angrily; this raging boner was going to be his embarrassment. “Give me a few minutes.”

He closed the window and pulled on his boxers and pants. He hissed in a deep breath, pacing back and forth to work feeling back in to his legs. He shook out his arms, cleared his throat, and then pulled off his shirt. He put on a long sleeve shirt and his black coat; the weight in his gut hung heavy. He put the toys away; he hated putting them away without cleaning them first. He stowed the box under some spare blankets in the closet. Then he laced up his shoes and clicked off the fairy lights around the bookshelf in his room as he pocketed his phone.

In the bathroom, he splashed some water in his face. His hands were shaking as he used soap and water to get the lube off his fingers. He had to use the bathroom, but absolutely couldn’t make his body do it. So he went downstairs, grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door, and then locked it after him. He could see his breath raise in the cold air as he ran off towards Ben’s house where he saw the headlights of his car. He got in the car and slammed the door; he was still shaking.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just a bit out of it.” He pulled down the visor and flipped open the mirror cover. He ran his hands through his hair; he’d forgotten to fix it. Ben glanced sideways as Army tried to fix his hair, a distinctly female gesture about the way his fingers ran through those red locks. “You got any gel? Or lotion? Anything in here?”

Ben had never seen Army so flustered, his cheeks red and breath rapid. They drove down to the end of the street. “Um, yeah, I think. In that side pocket, on the door, yeah. There might be some lotion from Gwen.”

Army reached down and pulled out a bottle of pink, fruity smelling lotion. Army popped open the can and sniffed, “Gonna smell like raspberries.”

He put just a dab of lotion in his palm, rubbed it around, and then dotted his fingers over the hairline above his forehead. Ben raised an eyebrow, “You use lotion on your hair?”

Army let the bottle rattle back into the door pocket and looked at Ben with his customary glare. “Life hacks, its good in a pinch. I usually use,” he paused. “Never mind,” he snapped. Ben didn’t comment as Army did what he could with the mess of his jbf hair.

* * *

The party took place in an empty lot on the outskirts of town. Someone had brought some firewood and they made a bonfire in a makeshift pit lined with stones they found nearby. Cheap cans of beer were passed around; someone even had some popoff with them. This was the most time Ben and Army had spent together outside of their morning drive in years. Around the fire, they rekindled their friendship.

“He makes you dinner every night?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it good?”

“Pretty good,” Army said, though honestly he didn’t know. He hadn’t eaten a real, proper dinner in over a year.

“Wow, that must be so weird!”

“Where’s Leia and Han?”

Ben shrugged, “I think moms in Africa. Dads, well, probably in Paris or something. Living it up, I’m sure.”

Army clinked his third can of beer against Ben’s and Ben looked at him in surprise. “To bad parents.”

Ben laughed and threw an arm around Army’s shoulders briefly, in a brotherly gesture. “To bad parents,” he agreed and they clinked cans again.

“Hey, you’re Army right?” Phasma came up to introduce herself.

“Yeah.”

“Gwen,”

“Army.” They shook hands.

“You two carpool don’t you?” As soon as she’d said something, Ben removed his arm from Army’s shoulders. He seemed to take a drifting, half step away from Army.

“Yeah,” Army nodded.

“Isn’t Ben’s truck awesome? It always takes me two steps to get up in it.”

Army shrugged, “It’s pretty nice.”

“Hey, when are we going off-roading again?” she asked Ben as she walked over to stand next to him.

“Next time it rains I guess. That was pretty fun, huh?”

“Yeah, it was awesome!”

The conversations went on, and Ben and Army didn’t have another moment alone to talk until they got in the car, perhaps a little too inebriated, to drive home.

Ben obeyed the speed limit, setting his cruise control to 55 in a 50mph zone so the cops wouldn’t pull them over. It was a twenty minute drive, and Ben put on some generic alternative rock music. Army had no interest in the music but was smiling nonetheless, bobbing his head to the music. He’d rolled down the window and let the cold night air brush over him; it was almost refreshing.

“So this band, they’re local,” Ben informed Army.

“Oh yeah? They sound pretty cool,” Army slurred. He gulped, throat hot and he wished he had some gum right about now.

“Yeah. I went to go see them last summer, it was amazing. They were at this outdoor concert at the park in East County. Hey, do you roll?”

Army perked up; he realized he’d been dozing off with an arm on the window sill. He took a deep breath. “No, do you?”

“Nah. That was my first time.”

“How was it?”

“Fucking amazing.”

They turned onto their road and Ben pulled in to the driveway. Army had been dozing off again and sat up when he heard the car stop. He moved over so Ben could roll up the window from his side. He looked at Ben who had an amused look on his face.

“What?” Army asked. He was calm now, tired, and so vulnerable.

“Nothing.” Ben didn’t get out of the car. They sat there for a few seconds, looking at each other.

“What?” Army asked again. It was like he was waiting for Ben to make the first move. The tension was palpable, and suddenly Army felt the tug in his gut again. It was like a gaping hole aching to be filled, just like he was.

“Nothing, it’s just,” Ben laughed, a hand still on the steering wheel but he’d unbuckled his seat belt. “I dunno, we haven’t hung out in a long time. It was kinda, I dunno.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah.”

Army was looking away, out the front window at the garage door. The headlights were off, the car was dark and it was cold outside. Ben sat in the driver’s seat, a mischievous grin barely visible on his face. Army took a deep breath, unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over. He was swift, a hand on the center console and his other reaching out and landing on the back of Ben’s head.

He pulled Ben into a kiss, their lips crashing together. Ben was the ocean waves, jagged and coarse and Army was the sea, gently lapping up against him. Ben’s eyes closed, holding the kiss as he pressed back for a second. Then he shoved Army away, pushing him as hard as he could.

“What the fuck!?” He shouted, hands balled up in to fists. Army found himself shoved back, a look of surprise on his face at Ben’s reaction.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“You- g-get the fuck out!”

Army lingered, as if tempting Ben to punch him. Static rolled off Ben’s shoulders was palpable, like electricity buzzing between them. Army huffed, “Fine.”

He opened the car door and the light above them went on. Ben reached over, a hand slamming down hard on the door handle. “Wait, Army.”

Army looked back, stopping halfway out the door. “Get- come back here. Close the door.”

Army got back into his seat and closed the door. Ben reached up to turn the overhead light off before he sat back. He stared at Army’s darkened figure in the seat next to him. The static turned to nervous energy and Army waited for Ben to say something.

“I’m not, I mean. It’s not, well it’s not like that. Nobody knows and you’re-“

“It’s okay,” Army’s voice was quiet in the night, his words no longer slurred. “People know about me,” he shrugged. “And I don’t care.”

“Yeah but you’re… you.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Well everyone likes you.”

“You’re the athlete. People worship you.”

“Yeah but its, it’s not the same.”

Army reached over and put a hand where he knew Ben’s would be on the top of his leg. Ben pulled his hand away though. “Want to hang out tomorrow?” Army asked. Ben gulped.

“Yeah.”

“Come over for dinner,” he paused. “I’m sure dad would love to cook for you,” he said sarcastically and Army could hear Ben chuckle.

“Okay, that sounds good.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

“And thanks for the ride.” Army opened the door, the little warning signal in the car pinged away quietly. “I had a lot of fun at the party.”

“Me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was awkward. Brendol made steak and potatoes much to Army’s dismay, but “growing boys need to eat.” Army hated all his father’s advice, since Brendol had basically no idea what was happening in Army’s life. But he sat quietly through dinner, letting Brendol question Ben about what he’d been doing lately, about how good it was to see them getting along again, etc. etc.

After dinner they went upstairs. Ben wasn’t sure how he felt about going to Army’s bedroom; he hadn’t been in there since he was a kid. They used to have massive battles with the little green army men on the floor; they spent hours in Army’s room. As Ben followed, he wasn’t surprised that the room looked nothing like he remembered. All childhood mementos were removed, and it looked like an adult’s room. There was even a makeshift couch Ben noted as Army grabbed his laptop from the desk.

They lounged on the bed, a foot apart, watching YouTube videos. They left the door cracked lest they raise suspicion. Since dinner had been late, and it was Saturday, Brendol said goodnight just before 11. Ben thanked Brendol for dinner and Brendol told them not to stay up too late. As soon as his dad’s door closed, Army leapt onto Ben.

He slipped a leg over him, straddling him and drowning him in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ben’s shoulders and Ben wrapped his arms tight around Army’s waist. They kissed passionately, Ben’s tongue pressing in hot to Army’s mouth. Army welcomed the wet kiss, pressing his body against Ben’s with anticipation. He still hadn’t finished what he’d been doing the previous night when Ben was throwing rocks at his window.

Ben ran his hands over Army’s ass, feeling the rough fabric and he dug his fingers in to the back of Army’s thighs. Then he lifted and flipped Army onto his back. Army let out a quick cry of surprise, and suddenly he found Ben grinding in to his hips. Ben snapped his hips forward, Army’s legs spread around him as he slowly dry humped him, lips mercilessly enveloping Army’s. Army’s feet bobbed in the air until he crossed them behind Ben’s back, and kicked off each shoe.

He reached under Ben’s shirt, his hands steady and confident. Army traced his fingers over Ben’s hip, and up his ribs. Ben sat up and pulled his shirt off, over his head and shook out his hair. He tossed the shirt across the room and Army stared at him. He was cut hard like a discus thrower, and Army leg his hands wander down to Ben’s belt buckle. With a deep groan, Ben leaned down, his elbows caged around Army’s head and he pressed him down in another kiss. A pillow toppled over onto them, and Ben picked it up, throwing it roughly across the room. Army broke the kiss to laugh, but soon Ben was getting him undressed.

Ben was nervous, his hands shaking, fumbling with Army’s belt buckle. He was already breathing hard from anticipation, not the exertion. Army stopped Ben with a hand on his shoulder and Ben pulled back. He looked questioningly at Army who slipped out from his grip.

“What’re you-“Ben didn’t finish his sentence as he watched Army walk across the room. He pulled off his shirt, and it landed next to Ben’s. He rifled in the closet for his box, and left it with the lid on, on the floor after he extracted the bottle of lube. Then he turned off the light by the door and Ben sat up. He waited, unable to hear or see anything until those fairy lights by the bookcase fluttered to life. Hux walked back to Ben, holding up his pants with one hand on his hip.

“Setting the mood, that’s all,” he said in a sultry voice. Then Army broke it with a small laugh and climbed back in to Ben’s lap and dropped the bottle on the bed.

Ben flipped him over almost immediately onto his back again, Army letting out another squeal. Ben planted a soft kiss on Army’s lip before he pulled back, a hand on Army’s hip. “I like you like this,” he whispered, searching Army’s eyes. The lights were bright enough to add a glow to Army’s skin, though the freckles that dotted his shoulders and chest disappeared into the darkness that surrounded them.

“I like me like this too,” Army whispered and reached up. He nibbled on Ben’s ear and Ben groaned, his hips beginning to move against Army’s again. When Army was satisfied he’d completely trapped Ben in his arousal, he broke away from his ear. With Ben’s help he wiggled out of his pants.

They shared a quiet moan as Ben thrust, dicks sandwiched between them. Army could feel the hair there, though his own cock was beautifully well tailored and clear of all hair. Ben traced his fingers down Army’s leg, feeling smooth skin under his fingertips. His thumb ran over something rough and he jerked, pulling away a few inches. He stared down at Army who immediately tried to brush Ben’s hand off his thigh.

Ben’s grip tightened and Army balled up the sheets in his hand. Ben pulled away, sitting up and he looked down. Even in this light he could see the deep dips and the hills of scars, and he could feel the scab of several of them. He looked back at Army, the breath knocked out of him. “Why?”

Army shrugged and looked away. He felt like a victim, waiting to be berated or called childish or some other insult his therapist had thrown at him. He frowned. “Army,” Ben sighed and leaned back down. He planted a few kisses to each cheek, seeing how Army had tensed, to sooth him. Ben let his thigh go and then looked into his eyes.

Army let out a quiet pout, then sighed. “Not everything’s perfect in suburbia.”

“You’re perfect,” Ben whispered and kissed Army again. He let the issue go, and Army wrapped his arms around Ben as they rolled over onto their sides. Army reached for the bottle first, slicking his fingers and he immediately began to stroke Ben. Ben groaned, one arm pinned under Army where his hand rested on his lower back. It felt good to have someone else touching him, twisting his tip, then all the way back down.

“Have you ever-?”

“Yes,” Ben whispered hoarsely. “With girls, yeah.”

Army kissed his ear again, sucking on his earlobe and Ben breathed steadily as Army’s hand moved faster. Ben let his head dip under Army’s, Army’s other hand on his stomach. He could finagle his arm elsewhere, but why when Ben’s abs were just begging to be touched. Finally though Army broke away, pulling his hand away from Ben.

It had been a solid five minutes and Ben still hadn’t touched Army, so he helped him. Army slipped a leg over his hip, and picked up the lube. He took it and helped slick Ben’s fingers, then guided his wrist down between his legs. “Just a finger,” he whispered. Ben stroked his finger around, making a slow circle before he pressed his finger in. He watched as Army bit his lip, feeling the digit slowly enter.

They played like this for a while, the world outside leaving them completely alone as they fell in to each other. The house didn’t make a sound until Army shifted, the bed creaking and he kissed Ben hard, taking his hand away from Ben who’d been struggling to contain his excitement. Unsteady hands, and even unsteadier guts prevailed as Army tried to position himself. Ben seemed reluctant, struggling. Finally Army rolled Ben over onto his back and straddled him.

“Here, let’s do it like this,” he whispered.

“Always with the whispering,” Ben teased.

“I thought you’d appreciate that,” Army whispered. He reached a hand back, pressed Ben’s cock forward, then slipped over the tip. He stifled a moan as he bit his bottom lip and arched his back, head tilting back as he slipped on a bit further. He was so accustomed to the feel of his toy but this was something entirely different.

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Ben say. Ben’s fingers dug hard into the back of Army’s thighs and he watched as Army towered above him, thin frame outlined by the twinkling lights. Army reached out a hand to brace himself on Ben’s chest, but Ben’s hand caught his. Ben slid his other hand over Army’s cuts and pressed his thumb into Army’s stomach just above his hip bone. Army gasped, forced to stay upright though all he wanted to do was crumble.

Ben pressed Army down farther and Army let out a quiet moan, his fingers lacing with Ben’s. He felt Ben stretch him open, pressing in deeper, inch by inch. Finally Army gasped and began to pull himself off, then back down and Ben squeezed Army’s hand hard.

“Fuck, Army. Oh fuck.” Ben groaned under him, Army tight around his cock that threatened release any second. But he tried to remember his history lesson from Friday, tried to recall the dialogue between the teacher and one of his friends. Anything to get his mind off his impending orgasm.

Finally Army’s elbow buckled. He fell into Ben’s chest and Ben was there to catch him. Though he seemed lost, softy moaning in to Ben’s ear, he reached down between them to stroke himself. Army’s mouth was permanently parted as he breathed, his body shaking as he pressed down against Ben. When Ben began to move his hips, leaving the bed to meet Army, that’s when he lost it.

“Oh my-“Army gasped. He twisted his hand in Ben’s hair and pulled his head back. Ben let out a gasp before Army swallowed him in a kiss. A second later Army came; Ben felt him tense so he pushed all the way up as far as he could. Army let go of the kiss, breathing rapidly as he came squeezed between them, Ben’s arms now steady on his lower back. He breathed hard as he came in one large spurt, a second trickling out between his fingers.

Ben shifted and Army gasped. He sat up, pushing away from Ben. “Don’t-“he started to pull himself off of Ben and Ben let him go. A small wince on Army’s part accompanied the last of Ben’s tip before Army collapsed onto Ben’s chest. He was breathless as he lay completely spent, Ben’s arms around him and still wanting. But Army twitched with every touch.

“Here,” Ben shifted and rolled Army over next to him. “Relax.”

“Fffuck,” Army whispered. Ben quieted him with a kiss as they lay next to each other now. Ben stroked a thumb over Army’s waist, watching his closed eyes. He saw the lids shift and change, Army’s eyes searching for focus. Ben smiled as he watched, and suddenly Army’s hand slipped down to find him still throbbing and hard. Ben groaned, and let Army jerk him off. It only took a minute more.

When they’d fully sullied the bed, they lay staring at each other. It had once been a brothership, forged out of the lonely existence as the only two kids within walking distance. Now Army was soft and warm in Ben’s arms, and Ben felt safe. He kissed Army’s forehead who smiled in to the night, their whispers quiet as the street outside.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
